Girlfriend
by RainbowRubyRain
Summary: Johan finds out that Asuka and Judai are going out. Whats he gonna do? Go to extremes. One-shot Spiritshipping


**R: Omg! I can't believe it! A story!! ^_^**

**Johan: And hopefully more will be coming!**

**R: Yup!**

**Johan: Disclaimer: R-chan does not own anything!!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Girlfriend**

It was a normal day at duel academy. Class were as boring as ever and students dueled each other all day long. The sun was shining bright in the sky.

But in Johan's world, everything was dark, clouded. Nothing seemed focused.

Maybe it's because he heard the news that morning…

_Flashback_

_Johan made his way over to his friends. Everyone but Judai was there that morning but something seemed different._

"_Hey, guys! Did Judai sleep in again?" everyone nodded knowing it would happen. At this time Johan would usually go over to the Slifer dorms and wake the brunette up, but then Sho tapped him on the shoulder, stopping him._

"_Did you hear the good news?" Sho asked him. Everyone else looked over at the two. Johan looked confused._

"_What news?" he asked scratching the back of his head in curiosity. The look on his face would have made anyone gawk at how cute it was._

"_You don't know? I thought Judai would have told you first, mate." said Jim Cook from beside him. Everyone nodded in agreement._

"_Can someone tell me?" he asked. Then, everyone noticed Asuka and her friends walk over. Johan didn't even notice she wasn't there. _

"_Hey, guys!" she said much more cheerful then usual. Junko and Momoe were right behind her grinning just as big._

"_What's going on?" asked Johan still looking for answers. Everyone knew but him?_

"_Oh, Johan!" said Asuka. "You haven't heard the news?" _

"_No. I haven't." said Johan getting a little anxious. Asuka had a suspicious glint in her eye. The look she always gave Johan when she got her way. _

"_Oh it just happened last night." Junko said from beside the blonde._

"_Yeah!" said Momoe. "Asuka and Judai are going out now! Isn't that great?" _

_Tell him it wasn't true. Johan's face paled. He quickly recovered before anyone noticed. Or so he thought._

"_That's great!" he said feeling his eyes being to blur. "I'm glad you two finally 'fessed up!" he gave a fake laugh. _

"_I know, right?" Junko squealed with Momoe while Asuka just keep her gaze on Johan._

"_That reminds me. I have to go wake him up!" she said cheerfully. Every second Johan felt his heart get punched. Over and over again. He didn't think he would make it. _

"_I'll see you guys in class!" she said walking off toward Judai's dorm. Everyone continued talking._

"_I-I think I l-left one of m-my books in my room. I'll meet you guys here later." Johan managed to choke out. He swerved around. Tears immediately falling like sparkles from his beautiful emerald eyes. He ran as fast as he could away from his friends. _

_Why had Judai never told him?_

_Why?_

_End flashback_

Johan now sat on a rock by the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Tears strained down his face. They continued to fall as he imagined Asuka and Judai laughing together. Holding hands. Kissing…

He should have never fallen for Judai Yuki. He already set his eyes on Asuka. He should have known…

Anger quickly flashed across his face. This was Asuka's fault. She _knew _he loved Judai and she tried to make him back-off. That's why he saw he make a triumphant smirk as she walked away. To Judai. Ruby appeared beside him calling 'rubbiii' before cuddling up to him. Hoping to give some kind of comfort.

Johan felt like screaming and punching the girl's face. But he knew it was immature.

"I had a feeling you would react like this, mate.."

Johan gasped and jumped slightly when he heard the close voice. Turned his head to see Jim. Jim sat on the rock next to Johan and pulled him close.

"It's not fair!" Johan sobbed. Jim just gave him a sympathetic gaze. They sat there for what felt like hours. Jim said nothing and Johan just sobbed. Every once in a while his sob would quiet, but then start back up again at the thought Judai with Asuka.

"I can't believe she did that." Johan sniffled leaning away from Jim to look at him.

"She had her eye on the prize." Jim said rubbing the other's back. "She knew what she wanted.."

"I could just punch her!" Johan sighed in frustration and leaned back into Jim's shoulder. The spot was still wet from Johan's tears.

"You can't do that." said Jim calmly. "If you want to handle this, you can't act like it's a man versus a man, you have to go into girl world." he said. Johan looked up from his comfortable spot and stared at the Australian in confusion.

"Johan, you have to win your man back."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

And here Johan was. Standing in the middle of the hallway of duel academy. He wore something that would surprise anyone.

What Johan wore was a blue Obelisk mini skirt with the heels to match. A tight girl's shirt that showed off his figure and a little rainbow clip to finish it off.

How did it come to be?

_Earlier…_

_Johan retreated to his room and sat himself down on the couch. A large tube of ice-cream was in one hand and rainbow cake in the other. (_**Omg! I am totally eating rainbow cake right now XD Love the stuff) ** _He watched some random TV show. He wasn't in the mood to listen to what Jim said. Everything was just a blur now. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _

"_Johan!" called a voice from the other side that the blunette knew too well. "I hope you didn't die! I'm coming in!" the owner of the voice busted open the door. Rei Satome was a younger sophomore at duel academy. Even though almost all of their friends were seniors, Rei seemed to fit in just right. She had long raven hair and the same colored eyes. She was the only female Slifer student but stayed in the Obelisk dorm. Not until after the chaos in Johan's third year did Rei and Johan become great friends. _

"_Oh good. You didn't drown. Or cut yourself. Or hang yourself." she shut the door and walked over with grocery bags in both hands. "I bought you some sprinkles. And their rainbow colored too!-" she paused when seeing Johan's hurt, far off gaze. "I'm so sorry, Johan-"_

"_It's not your fault!" said Johan putting on a fake smile. "I mean, it was just Asuka who did this…" he trembled looking ready to cry again._

"_Oh, Johan!" Rei said. Her obsession with Judai was far over. She realized it was not love she felt when she was with Judai. Johan felt that way for Judai, not Rei. If only Asuka would understand too._

"_I should have cut her head off when I got the chance." Rei said half joking, half not. Usually, she was joking about how she wanted to hurt Asuka for all the stunts she's pulled in the past. _

"_Jim said it can't be man versus man." mumbled Johan. "It had to be girl world. Whatever that meant…and that I have to win my man back…" he said against Rei's jacket. They sat there with no words spoken. The TV was low filling in the silence. Suddenly, Rei's face lit up._

"_I get it! Geez, is Jim smart or what?" she said pulling Johan's face away from her shirt and holding it in both hands. A huge grinned was held on her face. _

"_Wah?" Johan said. Rei sweat dropped. People weren't kidding when they said Johan and Judai acted the same._

"_I mean the girl world thing! The only way to win Judai's heart is to have him notice that it's you he wants, not Asuka." she explained jumping up from Johan's side dragging him up with her. "And that means you have to confess. But in a way that's gonna piss Asuka off…" she dragged Johan out of his room and down the hall. _

"_Wait hold your horses." Johan said pulling out of her grip making her turn around. "Please explain what you want to do. Do I have to do stuff like in that movie __**Mean Girls**__?" Johan said tilting his head to the side. Rei laughed right then._

"_I mean, I wish you would, but this is better." Johan's face paled knowing whatever Rei's plan was it wasn't going to be fun for him. _

_Back to now…_

And now here we was wearing stolen Obelisk clothes standing in a deserted hallway. His legs shook slightly from nervousness. What if Judai hated him after this? He gulped. Only two minutes until everyone was let out of class. Including Judai and Asuka. He had totally forgotten about classes that day.

Pulling down his skirt for the umpteenth time in a minute, he said till the doors opened and students came out. Rei stood around the corner giving him a thumbs up when they heard the bell. Johan felt his face heat up uncontrollably as soon as that first student walked out of the classroom. The student just did a double take and stood there frozen.

"Come on, Zuko!" said the student's friend coming from inside the classroom. "I…have….to………go?" Johan's face felt like he shoved it into an oven. More students piled out and watched and whispered about all the commotion. Then, Judai, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, Jim, O'Brien, Manjunome, and Fubuki walked out. The student all stood there aw struck. Johan didn't know if he could take so much blood going to his face. Rei suddenly threw a random microphone at him and winked.

Johan breathed in and out slowly. _'Okay…' _The background music began.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"What?" muttered a few students. Many of them found it amusing. Judai's friends all smiled in recognition. Judai just stood there shocked and Asuka had a angry yet shocked look on her face as well.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Asuka looked like she was about to explode with anger. Rei was watching her face and was laughing from her position near the boom box.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Johan began to tap his foot and get more into the rhythm of the music. He slowly began to sway his hips.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

People began to clap with the rhythm and Johan began to dance around and walked up to Judai and crew.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Everyone began cheering and singing along if they knew the words. Asuka's face was bright red from anger as she just glared at the dancing blunette hoping he was turn into ashes.

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend._

"Shut up, Johan!" Asuka shouted startling everyone. The music stopped. All was quiet. Everyone turned to see Johan's reaction.

He smirked. "No."

Rei turned back on music.

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend._

"Johan you are so dead! Judai is mine!" Asuka shrieked over the cheering crowd and the music. She clung to Judai arm and began to pull him away, but Jim stopped her.

"I think you might want to listen to what Johan wants to say, mate."

_I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about._

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?_

Rei gave a loud laugh as Asuka glared in the raventte's direction then back at the dancing Johan.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend. 

_No way, No way! HEY HEY!_

The crowd of students began to clap, yell, cheer and whistle as the song ended. Johan just grinned. Rei came over and made Johan bow.

Asuka marched over dragging Judai by the arm.

"Johan! **We need to talk!" **she scowled grabbing the skirt wearing blunette as the three made their way to the back of the school.

"_Johan."_ growled out Asuka. "You can't just do that. Judai and I are together."

"I deserve every right to fight for what I want." said Johan crossing is arms.

"F-fight f-for w-what y-you _want?_" Judai turned crimson.

"Johan! You're going to confuse Judai! He doesn't need this. Nor does he need you. We're happy together." Johan looked ready to cry now.

"A-at least let Judai reject me for himself." Johan said turning to the said brunette. Judai was still trying to recover from his nosebleed. He stopped quickly when he realized all eyes were on him.

"_J-Judai…"_ Johan whispered out making Judai want to tackling him right there and then.

So he did.

He claimed Johan's lips in a light kiss. Johan, more shocked than anything, recovered and pushed back lightly making Judai move his hand to the back of Johan's head pulling Johan in. Both could have moaned right then.

Neither could hear Asuka screaming at Johan for taking away her man. Nor did they hear Jim and Rei dragging her away by force.

Judai, feeling confident, continued on and pulled his other arm around to wrap around Johan's waist while Johan wrapped both arms around his neck. Judai heard Johan whimper knowing he needed air. Both broke apart panting heavily. No words were spoken they just looked into each others eyes.

"Judai.." whispered Johan finally still breathing heavy.

"Yes, Johan?"

"I want to be your girlfriend."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**R-chan: The end!!**

**Johan: Wah?!**

**Judai: What happened to the Obelisk skirt?**

**R-chan: You'll see in the sequel! ^^**

**Johan and Judai: SEQUEL?!?!**

**R: Yup! Stay tuned. I hope everyone enjoy it! By the way, this one-shot was based off my video on you tube called fianceshipping versus spiritshipping- girlfriend. So go check it out if you can!**

**Cookies for reviewers! ^_^**


End file.
